board8fandomcom-20200216-history
A-Z Best User Contest
The A-Z Best User Contest is a contest run by LokiGamer every year that features a different letter every day, which the users then vote for their favorite user of that particular letter. Simple. The contest was widely popular during its initial conception back in 2004, and was revived in 2005 as the Sexy Sequel Edition! In 2006 Loki was for the most part absent from the board, but when he returned in 2007 one of the first things he did was revive what has now become a tradition amongst user contest lovers. In 2008, as Loki continued his disappearance, Xcarvenger decided to take the legacy and ran the 2008 edition, just in time before 2009 arrives. Xcarvenger was too busy so he was unable to do it any longer, so he requested masterofmarth to take over, and he has. He ran the 2009 version, and is currently running the 2010 version even though was delayed. 2010 Results Ayvuir runner up AlecTrevelyan006 Bonetail runners up BEth Stardust, BIGPUN9999, Blind Azathoth and BrettEagles Cokes311 runner up CommodoreTN DSRage runner up DSRage (haha very funny DSR) Drakeryn runner up Dr Football Ed Bellis runner up ExThaNemesis FFDragon runner up fr0q GrapefruitKing, GANON1025 and Giggsalot, runners up, GameBopAdv, Gaddswell, GodofGaming, gotspork, and GTM *catches my breath* HeroicGammaRay runner up Heroic Palmer Icon runner up Icehawk Justin_Crossing runner up JaKyL25 KommunistKoala runners up KCF0107, KleenexTissue50, and KingBartz Lockes Ragnarok runners up Luster Soldier, Lady Ashe, Lopen, and LiselTestify MycroProcessor runners up Menji76, Mega Mana, Meisnewbie, Maplejet, masterofmarth, Mershiness, and MoogleKupo141 neonreaper and NioraptH runner up Ngamer64 Oliphaunt 'and 'Oneills1 runner up ObscureMammoth Princess Anri runners up Ps2rulezzz, pikaness, Procrastinater and Psionic_Wookie Quaarma Hunter runner up Quaarma Hunter RustyMrMokka runners up Rad Link 5, raytan7585 and red13n Silver_Ermine runners up SenpaiDessus and SBell0105 The Utility Man runner up th3l3fty UltimaterializerX runner up UltraAirForce voltch runner up vcharon WiggumFan267 runner up War13104 X_Dante_X and Xx521xx runners up Xcarvenger, Xtremeblur and XIII is cool Yoblazer33 runner up yazzy14 ZFS runners up Zylo the wolf, ZaziGuado, ZenOfThunder, and ZenOfThunder's Dad 2009 Results AlmightyKingJim, runners up Aecioo, Ayvuir, and Anagram BIGPUN9999, runners up Bokonon Lives, BrettEagles and BBallman7 cokes311, runner up CrimsonOcean and CycloReaper Drakeryn runner up DigitalIncision Ed Bellis runners up Explicit Content and ExThaNemesis FFDragon runner up fetusbucketeer GrapefruitKing Runner up, Gotspork Heroic Palmer Runner up Harrich Icehawk runner up Icon Justin_Crossing runners up Joyrock,Jukkie Kuge runner up KleenexTissue50 Lisel runner up Lockes Ragnarok MajinZidane runner up MaxedoutRyu Neonreaper runner up Ngamer64 Oxbridge runners up Oliphaunt,Omega333,ObscureMammoth Princess Anri runner up Procrastinater Quaarma Hunter runner up Qezioz the Great RustyMrMokka runner up red13n Silver_Ermine runner up Swift th3l3fty runner up The Utility Man Ultimaterializer runner up Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu Voltch runner up ??? Warning_crazy and Wigs.- Runner up ??? X_Dante_X runner up XcarvengerX Yoblazer33 runners up yazzy14 and Yonex ZhangJunyi- runner up Zen 2008 Results Ayvuir, runners up Aecioo, Aeon Azuran, and AlecTrevelyan006 BBallman7, runner up Bokonon Lives CrimsonOcean, runner up CasanovaZelos DSRage, runner up DpObliVion Ed Bellis, runner up ExThaNemesis FFDragon, runner up Forceful Dragon GuessMyUserName, runner up gotspork Heroic Palmer, runner up HanOfTheNekos Icehawk, runners up I am the game, Icon, and Inviso Justin_Crossing, runner up JayLv99 KleenexTissue50, runner up Kuge LiselTestify, runners up linkhatesganon and Luster Soldier MajinZidane and Mershiness, runner up Minipoooot Ngamer64, runner up neonreaper Oliphaunt, runner up ObscureMammoth Procrastinater, runner up Princess Anri Quaarma Hunter, runners up Quagsire and QuietDude RustyMrMokka, runner up Redtooth Steiner, runner up SHINE GET 64 The Utility Man, runner up th3l3fty UltimaterializerX, runner up Undeniable Viviff and voltch, runner up Vlado WiggumFan267, runner up Wanglicious X_Dante_X, runner up Xcarvenger yazzy14, runner up yoblazer33 Zylo the wolf, runner up ZenOfThunder 2007 Results Applekidjosh, runner up Alanna82 BIGPUN9999, runners up BBallman7, Bokonon Lives, and Brakmaster CrimsonOcean, runner up cokes311 DSRage, runner up DpObliVion Ed Bellis, runner up ExThaNemesis FFDragon, runner up FigureOfSpeech GuessMyUserName, runner up GodofGaming Heroic Mario, runner up Heroic Palmer Icehawk, runner up Inviso Janus5000, runners up jessanugget and JayLv99 KleenexTissue50, runner up Kuge LokiGamer, runners up LiselTestify and Leonhart Minipoooot and Mega Mana, runner up Mr Lasastryke neonreaper, runner up Not Dave oliphaunt, runner up Obscure Mammoth Paratroopa1, runner up pikaness Quaarma Hunter, runner up Quistas Ryokles, runner up raytan7585 Smurf, runner up Sir Chris the icon ownz all, runner up The Utility Man UltimaterializerX, runner up Uber Mensch Voldoman, runner up Vlado WiggumFan267, runner up Wanglicious X_Dante_X, runner up XxSoulxX yazzy14, runner up yoblazer33 Zylo the wolf, runner up ZenOfThunder 2005 Results Aeon Azuran, runner up Applekidjosh BIGPUN9999, runner up Brett with Atreyu Caelus, runner up cokes311 DpObliVion, runner up Do not even ask ExThaNemesis, runner up Explicit Content FFDragon, runner up Forsaken gotspork, runner up GrapeFruitKing HaRRicH, runners up Heroic Mario and _Harmonica_ Inviso, runner up Icon Classic Janus5000, runner up jessanugget KleenexTissue50, runner up Kyle Bowen LokiGamer, runner up LeonhartForever MasterMage119, runner up Mumei Not Dave, runner up Naye745 ohfennsiv, runner up Omega PepsiPlunge, runners up Phoenix Flattener and Paratroopa1 qweasdfqwe, runner up Quagmiremobile6 RPGGamer0, runner up Ryokles Sess, runner up Sir Chris transience, runner up Tombs UltimaterializerX, runner up Uber Mensch Vlado, runner up Villainous Magus Wanglicious, runner up WiggumFan267 Xenobi, runner up XxSoulxX yoblazer33, runner up Yesmar Zylo the wolf, runners up ZenOfThunder and Zachnorn 2004 Results Aeon Azuran, runner up Alanna82 bigbadbear, runners up Blackmagejawa and Bottomfeeder CantFakeTheFunk, runner up CJayC DpObliVion, runner up Do not even ask ExThaNemesis, runner up Edouble FAHtastic, runner up Forsaken gotspork, runner up GTAGavin Heroic Mario, runner up Hydracores IhatethisCPU, runner up Icehawk jedediah the fetus, runner up JonPen1416 kawaiifan, runner up Kyle Bowen LokiGamer, runner up Lady Miaow Mumei, runner up Milk Nukem Nevest, runners up Ngamer64 (and Icon) ohfennsiv, runner up oliphaunt Pavel Nedved, runner up PinkPuttyKat Qwaar, runner up DebonairBassman127 (??) RolltheBones109, runner up red13n s0ber, runner up Steinershocker the icon ownz all, runner up Tombs UltimaterializerX, runner up Ubernes Vlado, runner up Villainous Janus wg64z, runner up Wiggumfan267 xXSabin FigaroXx, runner up Xenobi yoblazer33, runner up YodaEatsHotDogs Zylo the wolf, runners up Zig64 and ZZtw0 Category:User Tournament